


[podfic] The Veins of the Forest, by Ellen Fremedon

by Firerose reads (Firerose)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, amplificathon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This man, Azver, when he was young, he heard some tale of the Immanent Grove, and it came to him that the center of all the earth's powers must be there." Audio version of the story by Ellen Fremedon</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Veins of the Forest, by Ellen Fremedon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Veins of the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



> Completed April 2012 for Amplicathon 2012

**Title:** [The Veins of the Forest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6631)  
 **Author:** Ellen Fremedon  
 **Reader:** Firerose  
 **Summary:** "This man, Azver, when he was young, he heard some tale of the Immanent Grove, and it came to him that the center of all the earth's powers must be there."

Direct links to download the file available: [mp3](http://firerose.dreamwidth.org/6370.html) | [zip](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/veins-of-forest) (21.5 MB; 23 min 28s) 


End file.
